


You like that? (let me make this good for you)

by waterbird13



Series: Writing our own Vows [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Panty Kink, Rimming, married Winchesters, sex in a public place, sharing kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are having what seems to be a perfectly normal day for them when Dean is confronted by an old kink of his. Sam seems just as eager to try it as Dean is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You like that? (let me make this good for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all--
> 
> Here it is, part six. It was suggested to me that Sam and Dean should spend some time exploring each other's kinks. I thought that was awesome, so here is some of that.
> 
> Warnings/enticements for explicit gay, incestuous sex (duh). It's fluffy and schmoopy and domestic, they're married. It briefly mentions Sam's food issues here and there. They have sex in a public place, Dean wears panties. Dean bottoms here.
> 
> Think that's all, hope you like it!

            Dean knows it’s a dream, but he’s not really upset about that fact. It’s hard to be upset, as blissed out as he is feeling. He’s in their room, on the bed, face in the pillows and ass in the air. Long fingers hold his ass open and a dexterous tongue is buried inside of him. He can’t see the person, but he knows it’s Sam. He feels the rough scratch of Sam’s stubble against his sensitive skin and squirms. There’s going to be a mark there later, but Dean isn’t worried yet. It feels good.

            Come to think of it, Dean isn’t really worried about anything at all. Everything feels good. Sam’s big, warm hands on his ass and his tongue inside him and the rough stubble burn, it’s all wonderful. Dean thinks that when they die, this is going to feature prominently in their heaven.

            “Fuck, Sammy,” he murmurs. “So good, baby, god, such a talented tongue.”

            Sam hums against his hole, making Dean swear loudly and push his ass back towards Sam’s face, trying to get his tongue _deeper_ , and it’s good, feels so good but it’s not enough, Dean wants to be full—

            Dean stirs and opens his eyes, something bringing him back to the real world. He grunts, annoyed to be woken from his dream until he realizes that Sam’s tongue is what woke him up. Dean is on his back, and Sam is holding Dean’s legs up and open, angling Dean’s ass so Sam has a good view of his hole. Sam’s tongue is gently pushing shallowly into Dean’s hole.

            Dean is no longer irritated about being woken up, stares slack-jawed at Sam who has his eyes closes in bliss as he eats Dean out.

            “God damnit, Sammy,” Dean rasps, voice an odd combination of sleep-hazed and lust-roughened.

            Sam pulls back and grins at him. “Morning, Dean,” he says cheerily. “How’d you sleep?”

            Dean groans. “Had a good dream, Sammy,” he says.

            “I noticed,” Sam says. “You were moaning like a porn star. Figured it’d be nice to make that dream a reality.” He leans back down and nips at the sensitive skin of Dean’s inner thigh. “It was about me, right, Dean?” he asks before driving his tongue back inside Dean’s hole.

            “ _Fuck_ ,” Dean mutters. “Of course it was about you, baby,” Dean says. “You were, fuck, eating me out, like this. Felt _so_ good, Sammy, surprised I didn’t come before I woke up.”

            Sam pulls back again. “Yeah, Dean?” he asks. “Think you could? Come from just this? My tongue inside you, think that’s gonna make you come?”

            Dean groans. “Fuck, yes, Sammy.”

            Sam grins and dives back in, driving Dean absolutely crazy. Dean’s head is thrashing on the pillows, and it’s just like his dream, the rough burn of Sam’s stubble in contrast to the soft wetness of his tongue, and it’s driving Dean insane, closer and closer to the edge.

            Sam pulls back just enough to give himself the ability to speak. “Keep you legs up,” he rasps, and Dean obeys when Sam takes his hands away, using one to spread Dean’s ass even further. Sam licks back into Dean, deeper than before, brings his other hand to Dean’s cock, bringing Dean closer and closer to the edge with firm, quick strokes until Dean can’t take it anymore. He comes with a yelp, come going everywhere. He whites out for a second or two, and when he comes to, Sam is sitting back on his heels with a satisfied smirk, spit all over his mouth and chin as he helps Dean into a more comfortable position.

            “Good?” Sam asks huskily.

            Dean grins tiredly. “Fucking hell, Sammy. You know that was good. What can I do for you?”

            Sam grins and crawls up Dean’s body, bringing their bodies together and resting his weight on his arms. He kisses Dean hard and rolls the two of them so Dean is lying on top of him. Sam gentles the kiss, lightly pecking Dean on the lips again and again before pulling away, resting their foreheads together. “Suck me?” he asks breathlessly.

            Dean nods and pushes down Sam’s body, biting briefly at the line of muscle on his left hip before traveling down further, blowing on the head of Sam’s cock and causing Sam to writhe, stomach muscles clenching beautifully. With no further delay, he takes Sam into his mouth, holding Sam still with his hands on his hips as he sucks the head of Sam’s cock.

            _“Fuck,_ Dean,” Sam groans. “Not gonna last long.”

            Dean hums, pulling back to flick his tongue along the slit before taking Sam deeper, all the way down until his nose brushes Sam’s pubic hair, begins to bob his head, driving Sam crazy. Sam’s writhing under Dean’s hands, absolutely mindless, and Dean knows he’s about to come, so he pulls back until only the tip of Sam’s cock is in his mouth.

            “ _Fuck_ ,” Sam moans brokenly, and he comes, Dean eagerly swallowing Sam’s come.

            He continues to softly suck at Sam’s cock until Sam reaches a hand down to push his head away.

            Sam lies there panting for a moment or two. “Morning, Dean,” he says after a bit.

            Dean lies beside Sam, nuzzling into his neck. “Mm, you’ve already said that.”

            Sam grins. “Yeah, well, it is a very good morning.”  He strokes Dean’s side softly for a moment before stretching and sitting up. “I’m gonna go for my run,” he says. “We still going shopping after?” he asks as he gets out of bed and starts to grab clothes.

            Dean sits up too. “After you shower and we have breakfast,” he says mildly.

            Sam finishes tugging on pants and smiles at Dean. “Sure. I’ll be back soon,” he says, words muffled by the shirt sliding over his head. He grabs his socks and shoes and disappears out of their room.

            Dean gets up at a more leisurely pace, scrubs the come off of his entire abdomen in the shower, and dresses quickly before going down to the kitchen.

            He stares into the cupboards and fridge debating what he can feed Sam for breakfast that he’ll eat. He makes some health-nut egg white omelet for Sam, with spinach and only a little cheese. For himself, he makes an omelet loaded with onions and peppers and bits of leftover ham and cheese.

            He’s just setting them on the table with glasses of juice when Sam comes on, wet hair curling at the ends, splashing little drops onto his shirt. Dean points to Sam’s food and Sam obediently sits and begins to eat, eating slowly but not unwillingly.

            Dean sits down at his own place and digs in with gusto, polishing off his entire omelet in a few minutes.

            Sam finishes his own and Dean struggles not to react too strongly, because it embarrasses Sam when Dean makes a big deal out of it, even if he feels like Sam deserves a medal every time he clears his plate. He says nothing but kisses Sam on the temple as he stands behind Sam at the sink, and he knows Sam gets the message regardless.

            “Remind me what we need today?” Dean asks.

            Sam groans. “Kevin wants shoes and Cas says he needs a coat and an ink cartridge for his computer. We need sealant for the wall around the garage door, we’re getting a miserable draft. I need a few shirts, and you definitely need new jeans, Dean, those are just going to fall apart soon.”

            Dean looks affronted. “I like these jeans.”

            Sam smiles. “I do too. They do great things for your ass. But you need some that aren’t so threadbare. And my boots are starting to leak, so maybe I should replace those, too. Kevin’ll want to stop at the videogame store and Cas already said something about the bookstore.”

            “So basically this is an all-day shopping trip?” Dean hazards, and Sam nods in confirmation.

            Dean sighs and volunteers to collect the others and herd them to the Impala.

 

            Dean hands out fake credit cards to every member of their shopping party once they reach the mall. It’s a big place, and Dean just prays that they find everything they need, because he has no desire to drive all over the state, looking for door sealant and printer paper and whatever else.

            Cas and Kevin wander off to fulfill their shopping lists with one last warning from Dean that the bigger the purchase, the more scrutiny the cards get, so be fucking careful and think before they buy. Sam and Dean set off for a department store.

            Sam doesn’t mess around, grabs about eight shirts off the shelf in various shades of grey, holds one up experimentally and tosses them in their cart. He tries on three enormous pairs of boots before deciding on one. It takes about fifteen minutes for Sam to finish the entirety of his shopping.

            Dean takes a little longer, a combination of the difficulty of actually finding jeans that fit and the time-consuming little modeling show he puts on for Sam, strutting around the little changing room after every pair pulled on.

            Sam rolls his eyes and rejects the first three pairs out of hand, but the fourth one seems to work for Sam, because he gets off his chair and pulls Dean close, wide hands cupping Dean’s ass through the jeans. Sam looks around quickly and, presumably after determining that they’re alone, he kneads Dean’s ass through the material, and Dean stifles a moan against Sam’s neck.

            “Take it you like them?” Dean asks.

            “Mhm,” Sam replies. “God, you ass looks _fantastic_ , even better than the old jeans. Buy three of these.”

            Dean chuckles. “Lemme change real quick.” He pauses for a moment outside the door. “Wanna join me?” he asks.

            Sam gets back up and follows him, in, checking to make sure the flimsy door is locked behind them. “Fuck, this is the stupidest thing we’ve done in a while,” he mutters.

            Dean grins. “Just be quiet, baby, we’ll be fine,” he says, quickly unbuttoning Sam’s jeans. “Want you to fuck me against the mirror.”

            Sam chuckles softly. “Kinky,” he says, then frowns. “No lube, Dean.”

            Dean frowns as well. “You could—“

            “Nope,” Sam interrupts him. “I’m not gonna risk hurting you. Next time. Next time we come shopping we’ll bring lube and have kinky sex in the changing room. Kinkier sex,” he amends, because Dean not getting exactly what he wants is in no way a deterrent. He pushes Sam’s pants down to his knees.

            Dean nips at Sam’s throat. “Gonna hold you to that,” he murmurs, drawing Sam’s shirt up enough so he can snake his hands under it, run them over Sam’s abs and up to his chest, gently tweaking a nipple.

            “ _Fuck,”_ Sam mutters. “Dean, fuck, can’t stay quiet—“

            “Shh,” Dean says. “I don’t wanna get arrested by a mall cop. That’s just embarrassing.”

            Sam grunts. “Wanna blow you, Dean. Want that?”

            Dean’s breath catches. “Fuck yeah, Sammy, I want that.”

            Sam drops to his knees and opens Dean’s jeans, pushing them and Dean’s boxers down to Dean’s knees. He grabs Dean’s ass to pull him closer and takes Dean into his mouth.

            Dean bites his own fist to keep from crying out as Sam teases him before taking him deeper, fingers kneading Dean’s ass.

            Dean lets his head fall back, groans muffles by his fist. He runs his free hand through Sam’s hair, tugging lightly, feeling Sam moan around his cock.

            Sam takes one hand off of Dean’s ass, trails it around Dean’s hip before leaving Dean’s body completely. Dean brings his head up so he can watch Sam, who now has a hand on his own cock and Dean watches him with rapt attention, watches Sam’s fingers slide over his already dripping cock, watches Sam’s lips stretched around Dean, watches Sam’s wide eyes watching him, and he can’t hold off anymore, gives Sam’s hair a slight tug in warning and comes, scream muffled in his hand.

            Sam swallows, keeps sucking until Dean is limp on his tongue. He lets Dean’s cock slide out of his mouth and bites his lip to keep himself from crying out as he gets closer and closer, hand on his cock picking up speed.

            “Fuck, Sammy, god—“ Dean whispers as Sam finally comes, absolutely enraptured by the blissful look on Sam’s face. Sam slumps slightly as he comes down from his high. Dean pulls him to his feet and takes Sam’s wrist, bringing his fingers to his mouth, carefully and slowly licking them clean.

            “Shit,” Sam says softly and Dean grins around his mouthful of fingers. He pulls them out of his mouth and makes sure they’re completely clean before letting go of Sam’s wrist. He reaches for Sam’s pants and pulls them back up, tucking Sam away and fixing his shirt.

            Sam’s hair is a mess and his lips are swollen and red, his cheeks flushed with pleasure, and everyone is going to know that they had sex recently, but there’s not much they can do. “Go out,” Dean says. “I’ll be out in a second.”

            Sam gives Dean one quick, hard kiss before walking out, and Dean turns to examine himself in the mirror, fixing his clothes the best he can.

            He emerges a minute later with his old jeans on, gives the clerk the rejected pairs and picks up duplicates of the pair Sam liked so much, throwing them into the cart.

            Sam points to the sign and says, “hardware is this way, c’mon, let’s finish this quick.”

            Sam pushes the cart and Dean trails a little behind him, absently peering around the store, watching normal people go about their normal business, and he can’t help but to think about how boring it all is.

            That is, until they pass the section labeled _Women’s Intimates_ and Dean catches sight of a pair of pink satiny panties out of the corner of his eye.

            He stops for a second, remembering how they felt, how much he liked it, and he can feel himself blushing, standing in the middle of a department store, staring at a pair of women’s underwear.

            Sam seems to realize that Dean has fallen behind and circles back. “Dude, c’mon, I know for a fact that you’ve seen women’s underwear before, let’s go.”

            Dean shakes himself out of whatever is holding him there, but he can’t stop the blush and Sam looks at him sideways. “Dean, are you _turned on?_ ”

            “You just sucked my brain out through my dick,” Dean mutters. “Don’t think I actually can be anything quite yet.”

            “Dean,” Sam admonishes quietly. “You know what I mean. Does that…you have a thing I don’t know about?”     

            Dean thinks his blush becomes even worse. He debates not answering, but this is Sam, his _husband_ and they’re supposed to be honest with each other. “I was nineteen,” he says quietly, mindful of the people shopping around them. “Rhonda Hurley was her name she, uh…she made me try on her panties. They, were, uh, pink. And satiny. Like the ones…”

            “The ones you were looking at,” Sam supplies. “You like it, Dean? When she got you to wear her pretty panties?”

            Dean nods, a short, stuttered movement.

            Sam grins at him. “You wanna do it again?”

            Dean has to forcibly stop himself from moaning, just thinking of it, thinking of himself, spread out on their bed, wearing those pink panties and Sam taking his time, driving Dean crazy before pulling them to the side and fucking Dean. He nods again.

            Sam takes one of Dean’s hands and places it on the cart handle. “Hold this,” he instructs. “I’ll be right back.”

            Dean stands there, holding the cart in the middle of the isle while Sam goes back and spends a few minutes examining pairs of satiny pink panties, finally grabbing one and coming back to Dean, throwing it into the cart.

            Sam grins at Dean. “Let’s finish up here,” he says, taking the cart back and heading to the hardware section.

            They find what they need quickly and purchase their items, Sam smiling blandly at the cashier. They wait in food court for Kevin and Cas to be done, and Dean buys Sam a salad and a few slices of pizza for himself. They both finish their meals before the others show up.

            “Got everything?” Sam asks, and, once they go through their list once more to ensure that everyone did, in fact, get everything, they head back to the Impala and back to the Bunker.

 

            Dean has a hard time sitting still for the rest of the day, knowing that in the shopping bags Sam threw into their room is a pair of satiny pink panties. Pink panties that Dean is going to _wear_ later and Sam is going to see him. He can’t tell if he’s more nervous or excited.

            Still, he manages to act at least somewhat normal throughout the afternoon, helping Sam with some research and taking a look under the hood of Kevin’s piece of junk car because it’s making “some weird rattling sound, and I’d really like it if it didn’t blow up or something when I’m driving to class.” It was never in danger of blowing up, but the rattling is gone and it should drive better than it has in months now that Dean is done with it.

            He and Sam make dinner and Cas sets the table while Kevin finishes up some homework. Sam puts together a salad and Dean makes tacos. He tries to shoo Sam out of the room when he sets the meat in the skillet, but Sam just smiles and kisses him. “I’m fine, Dean,” he promises. “I’ll leave if it bugs me.”

            It doesn’t bother Sam, apparently, because he stays, trading lazy kisses with Dean while shredding lettuce and dicing tomatoes.

            The four of them sit down to eat together, and Dean listens to Kevin once more talk about the evidently beautiful and brilliant Esther, who is apparently in one of his classes and quite possibly the best person on the face of the planet. Dean rolls his eyes and looks over to Sam, who’s smiling softly. Kevin might not know it yet, but they certainly do. Hopefully Esther really is brilliant and cool, someone who will accept the _I live in an underground bunker and hunt monsters_ explanation when Kevin is forced to give it.

            Finally, Kevin excuses himself to do homework. Cas offers to do the dishes, leaving Sam and Dean free for the remainder of the evening.

            Sam grins at him. “Wanna watch a movie?” he asks, looking serious except for the sparkle in his eye that says he’s teasing Dean.

            Dean growls and grabs Sam’s arm, practically dragging him to their room, kicking the door shit behind them, the loud echo through the hall a sure sign to Kevin and Cas that they should _stay away_.

            Sam chuckles. “Eager?”

            Dean blushes again. “You’re…you’re cool with this, right? You don’t think it’s weird?”

            Sam pulls Dean close, wrapping his arms around him. “I think it’s going to be fucking hot, Dean. Relax. You want this, right? Let me give it to you. Gonna be good.”

            Sam pulls away from Dean and goes to the bed, digging through the bags left there. “Strip,” he commands, looking over his shoulder at Dean who hastens to obey, pulling off his clothes and letting them fall in the corner.

            Sam pushes the bags onto the floor, walking back to Dean with a pair of pink satin panties in his hand. “Hope these fit,” he murmurs. “Never bought panties before, I had to guess.”

            Dean whines a bit. “You gonna strip too?” he asks, shifting his weight from foot to foot, watching Sam, fully dressed, contemplating how Dean will look in the panties he bought.

            Sam shrugs. “You want me to?” Dean nods, so Sam hands Dean the panties. “Hold onto those for me,” he says, smiling slightly, and begins to pull of his clothes, tossing them on top of the pile Dean has made.

            Once they’re both naked, Sam holds out his hand and Dean drops the panties back into Sam’s grasp. Sam smiles at him. “Been trying to imagine it all day,” he says. “What you’d look like. What you looked like at nineteen, wearing these. Bet you were blushin’ bright red, weren’t you? You’re gonna look so pretty in these, Dean, so goddamn fuckable, god, can’t wait to see it.”

            Dean is blushing already, but he’s not nervous, not anymore, because he can see it in Sam’s eyes, Sam wants this as much as he does. He’s just excited now, body thrumming in anticipation.

            “Wanna put them on you,” Sam says. “Dean, can I put them on you now?”

            Dean nods and Sam gracefully falls to his knees. He picks up Dean’s left foot and helps him step into the material, then repeating the same action on the right. He slowly slides the panties up Dean’s legs, pressing kisses against Deans thighs. Finally, he slides them into places, tucking Dean in as best as he is able and smoothing the material one last time.

            He sits back on his heels and Dean just watches him, waiting for him to say something.

            “So fucking pretty,” he finally says. “God, look at you, cock tucked away in your pretty pink panties, you’re so gorgeous, goddamn, Dean.”

            Dean flushes further at Sam’s words, but relaxes a bit more. He takes the time to look down, really see himself, see the cut of his well-built, muscular body broken by the soft looking panties, see how the pink looks against his skin. The panties are a bit tight, cutting against his hip, but that’s hardly about to stop him at this point.

            He shifts his weight and feels the satin move with him, the feeling making him groan.

            He looks back at Sam, who’s grinning at him. “You like it?” he asks, and Dean nods, unable to put together the words. “Can I touch you?” he asks, and Dean nods again, so Sam kneels forward, places his hands on Dean’s hips and starts sucking on Dean through the fabric.

            “Guh,” Dean grunts, and he’s never felt anything like this before, the rub of wet satin against his cock, can’t believe how unbelievably amazing it feels. He brings his hands to Sam’s head, just holding him there, encouraging him to keep sucking, licking, teasing Dean through the material.

            Sam pulls back, and both of them admire the result, panties soaked with Dean’s pre-come and Sam’s saliva, and Dean can’t remember the last time he was this hard, wanted to come this badly, which is saying something, considering how often they have sex.

            Sam rubs his thumbs on Dean’s hips, right above where the panties end. “Wanna make you come,” he says. “Wanna make you make a mess in your pretty panties. Want that, Dean?”

            Dean nods quickly. Sam stands then. “Want you on the bed,” he says lowly. “On your stomach. Gonna pull your panties out of the way, eat you out, get you nice and wet for me. Then I’m gonna fuck you, Dean, drive you crazy, make you come in your panties.”

            Dean thinks he might whimper at that, but he’s too busy scrambling for the bed to notice. He spreads himself out on his stomach like Sam wants, waiting, practically vibrating with need. Sam grabs the lube from under the pillow and tosses it down the bed before laying down between Dean’s spread legs.

            He bites gently at Dean’s ass, before pushing the fabric sideways, probably stretching it and ruining it, but Dean can’t really bring himself to care when Sam uses his big hands to pull Dean’s ass open and lick across his hole.

            “Fuck,” he cries out. “Sammy…”

            Sam starts teasing his hole with light, kittenish licks that leave Dean squirming, wetting his panties with even more pre-come. Dean is moaning, panting and whimpering by the time Sam decides to step it up, pointing his tongue and slowly pushing into Dean’s hole, making the muscle shift to allow him entrance.

            “ _So, so good, Sammy_ ,” Dean mumbles, practically delirious, lost in the feeling of Sam’s tongue in his ass and satin on his achingly hard dick.

            Suddenly, he’s even more full, and he realizes Sam has slipped in a finger beside his tongue and moans, pushing back, silently begging for more.

            “Got you, Dean,” Sam says soothingly once he pulls his tongue out of Dean, sliding in two lubed fingers instead. “Gonna stretch you out for me, Dean, then I’m gonna fill you, gimme just a minute.”

            He pushes a third finger in alongside the others and stretches Dean on those for another few minutes before pulling them out and holding himself over Dean, lining himself up. “Ready for me, Dean?” he asks, and Dean can’t answer, just nods against the bed.

            Sam pushes into Dean, tries to hold still to give Dean time to adjust but Dean won’t have it. Dean doesn’t have much leverage, pinned to the bed by Sam’s bulk as he is, but he still tries his best to grind back on Sam, and Sam takes the hint and starts slowly grinding into Dean, making Dean see stars.

            “So fucking pretty, Dean, god, your panties are soaked, aren’t they?” Dean hers Sam ask and he moans loudly in response. Sam presses open mouth kisses into the side of his neck. “Mhm, making a mess in your panties for me, so good, Dean, perfect for me. Want you to make a bigger mess, though. Can you do that for me? Can you come in your panties, just from this?” He flicks his tongue in the sensitive spot just under Dean’s ear. “Come for me, Dean, let me see you come in those pretty panties.”

            There’s nothing Dean can do but come, come in his panties, screams muffled by the bedspread. “That’s it,” Sam grunts, and his hips make an aborted stutter as he comes, moaning and collapsing along Dean’s back.

            Sam pulls out of him and rolls off, carefully sliding Dean’s panties back into place. Dean, still face-down on the bed, moans, fucked-out and still wearing come-soaked panties.

            Sam gently rolls him over and sinks down the bed until his mouth is level with Dean’s dick, He adjust the front of the panties, too, smoothing them back into place. “So wet,” he murmurs. “God, you soaked these, so fucking amazing, Dean.” He starts sucking lightly at the material.

            “Sam,” Dean whines. “I can’t—not again—“

            “Shhh,” Sam soothes. “I know. I just wanted to taste you. I’m done now.”

            He slides back up the bed, pulling Dean close to him so Dean’s head is on Sam’s chest. Dean looks down himself, sees the absolutely ruined panties and grins tiredly.

            Sam kisses his head. “Want a shower now?”

            Dean blushes a bit. “Can we…wait? Just a little while? I like…”

            Sam kisses his mouth hard. “You like being full of come, in your soaked panties, don’t you?” Sam asks lasciviously. He grins. “You are a kinky man, Dean Winchester.” He sighs and tilts Dean’s head back up, bringing their lips together in a slow, deep kiss. He pushes Dean off of him and rolls so they’re both on their sides, lips still locked together, his hand on Dean’s back, pulling him closer.

            “Guess I could be persuaded to wait a bit,” he says once he breaks the kiss before leaning in for another one.


End file.
